


Putin

by McMilkThistle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Alot of hurts, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cheerleader!Eren, College Football, College Student Eren Yeager, Denial of Feelings, Eren goes to art school, Eren likes being healthy, Eren likes it rough, FWB, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, Jock!Levi, Levi gets in it anyway he can, Levi's gotta watch what he eats, Light BDSM, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marvel references galore, Mikasa is a badass, Rip the feels off like a bandaid, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Werewolf!Levi, a whole bunch of gluten-free/ vegan food refrences, but not really, everybody loves fake relationships, lots of fluff, slight angst, stop me if you've heard this one before, what could be taken as kink shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Levi is a werewolf and Eren is a male cheerleader. Levi and Eren are friends with benefits, Eren loves Marvel. With the up coming prom coming up, Eren has to help plan, and organize the event. After run ins with hot Yoga teachers and real life superheroes. Which one of these capable men will he take back to his in laws at the end of the year?</p>
<p> OR</p>
<p>Levi and Eren are at the beginning of figuring out what their bouts of not-so casual sex means. Eren is torn between his comic book heroes and the real one standing right in front of him, and his hot yoga teacher makes hot yoga all the more hotter. How three modeling sessions turn Eren's world upside down, and his Mom finally grind his gears enough to force him to fake a relationship. But which one of these eligible men will he choose to be his fake boyfriend for the holiday?</p>
<p>Tags will change as I update chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was sitting on the floor of his cheap dorm. And by cheap he meant mattress on the floor, and everything that was supposed to be put onto shelves, when he unpacked, had taken up permanent residence in card board boxes. There was a leak in the roof, but at least their was heat and a dim light, even a old TV with one of those vintage VCRs installed underneath the screen. It was no 70 in flat screen, but neither was he. He could have sworn this wasn't a real room, more like a kitchen, the way the floor wasn't wooden slates or carpet like Mikasa's was. Instead it was a hard, black and white chess board print. The walls at least managed to liven up the room, with all the Marvel posters he had put up, but in the end the only thing that really made it home was his annoying, horrible, cute, sweet, grumpy guy who visited in the night as of lately. Who was currently snoring off a dull hangover on the right side of his king size mattress, half covered in Eren's Winter Solider comforter. Which seemed to be the only thing keeping Levi somewhat decent, covering up his naked bottom half, but not at all sparing Eren the surprise of looking over to see the muscled back, and dark hair that laid against the pillow. How those beautiful shoulder blades shifted when ever he stirred slightly, moving into a position that would cause him to groan. Booming and deep in his throat, like tectonic plates colliding.  
This university was a special one, Eren was enjoying his break from his in-laws, and could see his friends more often. Sometimes more of them he'd ever wanted to see in a life time.

He was in sports division. He felt no shame in the fact he was a male cheerleader. What was their to feel shamed about? His cheer leading had led him to meet Levi after all, who spent enough time over, that he counted as Eren's room mate. The dark haired male, didn't actually live on campus, or anywhere really. But he worked hard to be a modeled athlete. Eventually soaring to the top marks in almost every sport that he deemed worth while.

It was a while, that Eren sat their half naked, with an extra blanket pulled around his shoulders, sitting beside the mattress watching his taped version of 'Spiderman 3', and not totally fanboying over the finesse of Venom's CG, whilst munching on his new favorite cappuccino flavored potato chips.

"Hn...Brat..." Eren turned his head, Levi wasn't looking at him, just reaching his hand out, searching. "Gimme some."

Eren laughed, but put a stack of chips in Levi's out stretched palm, which disappeared into his mouth. He groaned.

"Ugh, they taste like crap." his hand returned, ".....Gimme another one." 

Eren did.

"Nope still crap, I told you to get those Wasabi ones. Coffee in a chip? that's just...wrong...Gimme another one." Eren smiled to himself, and heard Levi crunching on the chips.

'He likes them.' Eren just crawled into bed next to the half asleep football player.

\----------

 

Eren woke up feeling cold. He sat up, Levi wasn't there, but his phone had at least 12 messages on it.

'Eren pop quiz today.'  
'Eren you need to get up'  
'take a shower'  
'wash behind you ears, and well every other place else.'  
'use both shampoo and conditioner'  
'but don't forget to brush you teeth'  
'you can do that while you washing behind your teeth and everywhere else you know,'

and so on and so forth, Mikasa's griping could go on forever. When was she gonna realize he didn't need babying? He check the time, he had plenty of time to get ready before his first class. But he didn't want to wake up, eyelids heavy.

Eventually Mikasa continuous texting bothered him enough to wake up, partly.

Eren pulled on the t-shirt Levi had left on his floor about two weeks ago, and red basketball shorts. He venture out into the quiet hallway, knowing the only other people who lived on the floor where already in the bathroom. He walked in, and brushed his teeth. Bertholdt was at the sink, tossing water on his face.  
He yawned and scratched his lower back, the muscles beneath the surface had a familiar twinge. As he scratched his abs, he caught glimpses of the teeth marks on his hip bones, and all those hickeys that trailed up to his neck and all the way down to his calves. The tall dark haired man patted his head.

"You awake, Jeager?" he smiled good-naturedly.

"NooooOOOoo! I'm TiiiiIIIiiiired~!" he yawned as he whined, and A bulky blonde emerged in only a towel from the showers. Steam pouring out by his ankles, and ghosting around his flushed face.

"You can use the shower now Jeager." Reiner stretched and Bertholdt smiled knowingly in the blonde's direction when he whimpered at the ache in his own hips.

Eren barely registered the two other boys as he pulled off his t-shirt and dumped it on the ground. Bertholdt gasped, and Eren had kind of just blinked blearily at him, before looking in the mirror, his eyes widening.

Red angry lines ran up and down his shoulder blades. Two or three, where actually scabbing over. They went in all directions, some even dipping below the waist band of his shorts.

"It looks like a badger was taped to your back." Bertholdt stepped closer, examining a particularly nasty bite. Bruises in the shape of finger tips went along Eren's shoulders and around his hips. The brunette rubbed his neck and shrugged it off. "Are you really okay?"

There was concern in the dark eyes. Eren shied away from the gentle touches to the wounds. "Yeah, totally it happens all the time."

"It doesn't look like sex, Eren. It looks like abuse."

Eren rolled out some tension in his shoulders considering carefully what he could say to that. "Some like it rough."

"Yeah and some get roughed up. There's a difference Eren. Rough sex is, well- it's-"

"It's good Sex."

Eren's face was stern, he didn't say anything more, he just shucked off his shorts, and stepped into the shower, turning the spray to a level below his usual scalding because burning water was not gonna make these battle scars feel better.  
When he stepped out of the shower, he saw a pile of neatly folded clothes on the sink. 'Berdt' he thought, as he walked forward. On top was a pair of his Deadpool briefs and he carefully looked around to make sure no one saw him wearing them. He pulled on black sweats after that, and then a white tank top with a picture of Iron Fist, mid punch. He brushed his hair and applied his usual layer of lip balm before exciting the room, checking the time on his phone. He grabbed his bag from his dorm, as he walked past, and made his way down the stairs to his class room, not even bothering wearing foot wear other than socks. Thank God, Art was in the building literally right next door to his dorm or he would have had to pack on the layers for the cool German temperatures that dunked in November. 

Inside the other building he waltzed around with the swagger he always had, but with a slight limp. His classroom was high end, worth his hard earned cash. With a kick ass instructor to boot, mind you Ms.Zoe could be pretty crazy at times though.  
As he walked through the door, he was soaked with what smelt like normal water, but for all he knew, she could have just doused him in bee pheromones.

"Welcome to class Jeager!" she said, dropping the container on the floor, and bowing her head."Namaste."

"Namaste." he bowed back awkwardly, taking his seat next to Mikasa, who offered him a towel from her sports bag.

"Thanks," Eren looked around, "Where Reiner and Berdt?"

"They texted me that they had a slight hold up, I already told Ms.Zoe they where gonna be late." Mikasa's dark hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail her ear buds sticking out like little green jellybeans from her ears.

"Their totally banging right now." Eren laughed.

"duh." Mikasa sat back in her chair, but remembered something and reached for her bag. "Mom sent you these." she handed him a couple boxes of Pocky, along with a armful of other assorted Japanese snacks. Eren's eyes lit up when he saw the pink colored gummies shaped like cat paws. 

"Ah! Thank you, Mom!" he cheered as if she was actually there, "Where does she even buy these? I want a million." he popped one into his mouth and chewed. Savoring the rare treat his Mom would send with Mikasa when she would visit. 

 

"Wha-!?"

"AW, What the Fuck!"

 

Eren didn't even have to turn his head. The slosh of water,and the disgruntled examinations were enough. When he did turn around, the dark hair behemoth's crumpled clothes where dripping, and Reiner, had hid behind him (you know, like a true friend) but managed to still get a face full of water.

"You are late! That's what you get for having Sex when you should be having-" she paused, trying to think of the word, "having...a good time in my class!" she grinned, as they took their seats. 

"I see you got doused, Bertholdt, was it worth the extra round?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know was that joke worth the black eye I'm about to give you?" Reiner chimed in behind Bertholdt, shaking the wetness from his hair.

"oh, I'm so scared! I mean the way you leaped behind Berdt when that water was coming at you! What. A. Man." Eren snorted, and puttered out on his dramatics on the last line.

"Alright, class, are we all here?" Zoe looked around, nodding as to see yes, the only students who didn't leave after the first two weeks where present. "I bet you are wondering why I doused you all in holy water?"

'So that's what it was...' Eren thought, he popped in his ear buds, and tuned out Hanji for the majority of the class, faking taking notes. Surrendering his attention to drawing doodles of Levi. One with dog ears, the other in a police men's uniform. He shivered at the latter, maybe Levi would agree to fuck him with at least the hat on, maybe use had cuffs again.

"Eren." Eren glanced up at Mikasa from his doodles. She placed a delicate white hand on his cheek and he winced. "As i thought, here." he nearly jumped ten feet in the air as she pressed a chilled ice pack against his face suddenly. It was almost freaky how she seemed to pack a diaper bag of anything and everything he would ever need. "You need to cut back a little, or your gonna ruin your future acting career."

"What acting career?"

"The Porn Star one....the one you gonna have with me...and your dick...and your stage name will be." she thought for a moment," 'The Jeager Bomb'," she quirked a gentle smile and he laughed nervously avoiding her face. 

"Yeah..." 

"So are you kids ready fro the fall formal!?" Hanji screamed out, striking a pose, getting everyones' attention.

"NO!"

"Booo!!" Reiner yelled, and the five people in the room all looked among themselves.

"Well, to bad!" she grinned, "Because I know for a fact everyone in this room is also in my Leadership Elective Class! So if you want an A, you have no choice!"

Eren huffed, she smiled sweetly despite them, "This years theme will be chosen by...." everyone drummed against the table like a drum roll. Eren held his breath, crossing his fingers it wouldn't be chosen by Mikasa again. Last year, she choose Wedding Night casual. Made everyone show up in fucking womens' underwear, jocks traps and lingerie. 

It was fucking awesome.

"Reiner!" Hanji gestured towards the blonde. "Tell us who it is!"

Reiner rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "It's, well, " he opened the folded piece of paper Ms.Zoe had handed him before class, he sighed, face palming. "...god dammit."

\------------------------

 

"YEAH!" Eren jumped in victory. Hanji laughed, watching him pump his fist in the air. 

"So, Jeager what shall it be?"

"Marvel Mayhem!" He squealed, jumping up from his seat. Mikasa smirked at him.

Hanji nodded, "I had a feeling you'd say that." she wrote the theme out of the board in huge dry erase letters. "Alright, we'll discuss your first projects next period, You are released!" and in perfect timing as usual, the bell rang. They packed up, and Eren returned the ice pack.

He exited the class room with Mikasa, the usual stares they got seemed more so today. Maybe it was the strawberry pink sweater Mikasa wore with pixelated red roses. Maybe it was the lace thigh highs she wore. Maybe it was today's pair of black lacey panties with an intricately laced garter belt. Either way, it was almost the end of the year, people should be used to the way she dressed. He hair shimmered in the glow of the decorative Christmas lights that decorated each doorway of each class room. Save for one. 

This particular one was his favorite door, (and room) of the whole school. Besides his own. Surrounded in blue cardboard cut out he made himself, gave it the impression you where opening the doors to a prop straight from Doctor Who. 

A blue police booth. 

The white washed windows, melded perfectly to the wall, and he prided himself how much positive feed back he got. He pushed the door open and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The icing on the cake the reason he came to this school to study, other than it was one of the best art schools in all of Germany.

Eren didn't know whose idea it was to meld study hall and giant aquariums together, but who ever it was, give them a freaking metal.

On the wall directly to the right,when you walked in, was a huge full wall of thick glass, that separated him and an entire eco-population of tropical fish. He took a seat in one of the wooden tables across from the tank, opening up his laptop. Mikasa did the same snuggling in next to him. The silence filled by the clacking of computer keys. They stayed like that for a while, and before he nudged her gently. 

"Aye got any other snacks?" 

She leaned down and lifted a tupper-wear out of her bag. His eyes lit up. 

"Cookies!"

"Gluten-Free, no flour, no sugar, no butter, butterscotch chips." she smiled her naked lips. plump and pink. "Just the way you like it." He giggled some times her Korean accent made her the second cutest thing in the world to him.

"Youre the best!" he dove into the box, eating and entire cookie in one bite. 

"So...super heroes?" she looked at him, rubbing her hands together. The aquarium room tended to get a little cold.

"Yeah! I was waiting forever to get chosen for the theme picker!" she settled back in the cushions, sipping gingerly at her thermos. The silence between them was calm. 

"Look, Eren." she stared down into her cup, blinking long dark lashes against her cheeks. "I...I saw the scratch marks." his face slumped in a frown.

"No, Mikasa...It's not like that, it's--"

"Very suspicious." she finished for him, taking a sip of the warm drink.

"I resent that." his eyebrows furrowed.

"I resent your attraction to some one who hurts you."

"It's consensual, Mikasa. Haven't I already explained this to you like a hundred times."

"Yeah, but just hear me out Eren." He sat back in the cushion a little more dramatically than he should have, but she ignored it. "We're just concerned. Even Mom said something. Those picture I sent, I tried to get your good sides, but she saw the bruises..." she lifted up the corner of his shirt, where purple had begun to fade. "And the scratches, and well nearly everything else, it's...." she leaned in, "It's gonna catch the attention of the higher ups, for all you know the principal could see and dub it physical abuse, your not exactly secretive about it Eren. Just look at them now, a few are still bleeding..."

He let out a breath right in her face, making her scowl. "You done being Mom, Mikasa?"

"Eren, I'm just worried about you--" Eren slammed his laptop shut and shoved it in his bag. He fished his packed lunch out of her satchel, and jumped up. 

"Oh, look at the time! It's right about time for practice." he jogged out. He could have sworn on the way out, even the fish were giving him bad looks. But even so, he refused to cover up the scratches, it showed that he earned them, in some way, and if others got the wrong idea that was their fault.

He rushed into the locker rooms through the gymnasium. Inside he grabbed the footballs from the equipment locker, filled water bottles, and finally grabbed his clip board. He met the other players outside, all of them standing in a line, chests out, towering above him. All except one, who was standing there, boredly, giving Jeager the death stare. His cool gray eyes, popping out against the black of his jersey. They always stood out like that, on every jersey he owned. 

Levi Ackerman. His half sisters distant cousin of some sort, the over achiever in everything sports. Best player in Football, best in volleyball, best in track, best in kick boxing, and the captain of the swim club (everything except basketball, that was Sasha's sport). Eren scowled back at him, and called out names, checking them off as he went, spanning out the time before the coach go there as long as possible so he wouldn't arrive to unorderly, not to mention bored players, dilly dallying.

"Jacob"

"here!"

"Jaquline?"

"Here!"

"Oluo!"

"Present!" Eren internally scoffed. Only Levi said present, out of everyone on each team, it was only Levi who started saying that, until his childhood classmate showed up, and had to be in every activity and class Levi had. Eren had a sort of respect for him despite it all though, he at least kept up with Levi in some way. Never even once missing a practice, or dropping a class cause it was too difficult.

"Levi?"

"..."

"Levi?!"

"hmm...what?" Eren saw that Levi pulled out one of his earphones, giving him a smug look, the sounds coming form his unplugged headphone ran along the lines of obscene squelching and, a certain some one moaning Levi's name. Hint, hint, that some one was him. He fumed silently, but checked off Levi's name, allowing him to rearrange his head phone back in his ear.

"Alright everyone here?" Eren threw his bag down and slid it under the bench, depositing the footballs, and water bottles as well. He sat down crossing his legs. As if on que Coach busted through the doors, smiling to himself and trying to hide his drunken hiccups with false coughs. He walked down the line,and everyone seemed to stand a little straighter, even Levi shut off his electronic device and shoved it into his pocket. Where it stayed til the end of practice.

"Good Morning Team." Mr Pixis hummed, the sun shinning down on his bald head. 

"GOOD MORNING SIR!" came the teams reply as a whole. Mr. Pixis grinned a little wider, his hands folded neatly behind his back. Completely in control of the world, or at least he acted like it.

"Every one accounted for, Jeager?"

Eren nodded, he was equipment manager, for the most part, other wise he and a few others where the cheerleaders at most games. But they practiced on Fridays only. 

"Great." Dot nodded to himself, and in a commanding tone said, "Twenty laps, Starting NOW!" the team took off, Levi easily taking the lead. Eren bit his lip, regretting not bringing his sunblock to practice, today was heating up, and Levi would no doubt burn like a fish on a grill all day with out it. The brunette stood, and made a move to leave, some one caught him by the elbow.

"Wha?" he turned, blinking. Mr. Pixis had caught him, without even having to look.

"Getting some SPF for Ackerman?" Eren's face reddened, but he nodded. Pixis chuckled. "Carry on." Eren made his way into the locker rooms, opening up his bag and searching inside. He didn't notice how the door paused for a split second before swinging closed. Suddenly he was pulled away from his locker room, and smooshed against the wall opposite him. He squirmed, feeling hot breath on the shell of his ear, teeth nipped at his earlobe. He sighed breathy, and felt a mouth close over his throat. 

"N-not now, come on." Eren whined, looking back into hungry silver eyes. 

"Yes, now," arms encircled his waist, pressing his ass into the front of Levi's pants, Eren could feel how loose the drawstring was, Levi was just teasing him. "Just a quickie." he turned Eren around, holding his hands up to the sides of his head, and lacing their fingers together, rendering Eren sweetly trapped. Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren just the way he knew the brunette yielded to. Eren's hands pushed against Levi's but he reciprocated, growing restless of the agonizingly slow, kisses he allowed the older to push his pink tongue past his lips, and come back up running the flat surface up against the roof of Eren's mouth.

Eren moaned softly, fighting Levi in a dangerous game of 'play or get your tongue bitten'.The brunette leaned back just long enough to tilt his head before being pressed up against the lockers again, Levi nipping and biting. Latching onto his tongue, luring it out of his mouth and sucking on it. Eren let out a wet cry, and his whole body shivered against Levi.

When Levi separated from him looking smug, Eren huffed, and Levi reached over to grab the sunblock out of his hands. "Oh, look, lube." he said with deadpan face 

"Are you serious?" Eren's eyes widened, and his brows furrowed.

"No. not really." he comically tossed the bottle over his shoulder with out a care of where it landed. He reached into the thick waist band of his under-armor, pulling out a packet of pink tinted lube, and a condom.

"Levi, we--" Eren looked around. "We can't do this here." he was out of breath flushed, pressing urgently against Levi's leg. And it's past the point of just willing his boner away.

"Sure we can, we can just say I needed help, " Levi caught himself smirking prematurely, "you know, lathering up."

"Fuck." Eren breathed against Levi's lips.The athlete pecked his lips one, twice, three times before yanking Eren's sweats and underwear off, and lifting him off the ground, so that Eren had no other choice but to wrap his legs around Levi's hips. Levi used his teeth to open the lube, pouring some out onto his fingers, and circling Eren's hole experimentally, before dipping in. "Damn, we just did this yesterday, hurry up already." the brunette murmured.

"I was trying to be a gentleman." Levi huffed, shoving two fingers in mercilessly. Hitting Eren's prostate head on, making him gasp and his walls flutter around Levi's fingers. The brunettes' eye lids drooped, and his pupils expanded, hiding the usual emerald behind, lust filled black pools.

"Mhmm Fuck! Levi~"

Levi shuddered, Eren's voice was right in his ear. It made it all the better when said brunettes tongue plunged in and flicked around the edge of his ear. Nipping at the industrial piercings there. Levi almost dropped the kid. Instead he growled, and Eren laid his forehead on his shoulder. At least trying to muffle his small sighs. He pulled his fingers out,and Levi quickly shifted to support his Eren with his other hand, releasing his dick, and giving it a few tentative strokes. He was rolling the condom on with he new free hand , and applying the rest of the lube. He grunted as he felt, Eren's hand gently stroking himself, against Levi's sternum.

Levi glanced up into Eren's eyes, the brunette's face flushed, his eyes cloudy.

"Fuck me Levi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my tumblr :>
> 
> http://mcmilkthistle.tumblr.com/


	2. Do it with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWOOOO finally finished editing today, got off from school, and work early! :D Smut Break!

"Jeager! Jeager!" Eren blinked his eyes open. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Wha...What happened?" Eren looked around frantically, finally focusing on the person who had said his name. Before him was Mr. Pixis, glaring down at him, hand on his hips.

"Nice to see you could get your beauty sleep while everyone else was actually being productive!" Eren bit his lips and pressed his thighs together where the only thing left over from his embarrassing wet dream, was hid raging hard on.

"Sorry Sir, I-i," Eren looked around, everyone was currently talking among themselves, taking gulps of water, standing around, or stretching. All in their street clothes. "What time is it?"

"Practice is over! Good thing you don't have any other classes after this right?" he eyed him, full well knowing it was the exact opposite. Eren jumped up, eyes bugging out of his head. 

"Oh, crap! I'm gonna be late!...Again!" he made a B line straight for the locker room. 

"Don't forget the laundry this time, pipsqueak!" he heard Olou call after him, followed by the sound of Levi's smug shred of a chuckle. Eren silently fumed, up gathered all the smelly clothes form the bin, and threw them in a bag, tossing it and his own personal bag over his shoulder, before storming out of doors.

\-----------

"I'm here I'm here I am so sorry!" he bowed, formally, squeezing his eyes shut, and not even daring to lift his gaze, til the gentle blow from the teacher's folder, was dealt. He looked up, student Council president Petra Ral was glaring at him, resembling her uncle -Coach Pixis- in the way she laid her hands on her hips, and a irritated look pulled at her lips.

"Your twenty minutes late, Jeager." 

"M'sorry! Fell asleep at practice, then I had to pick up the laundry, and -" he smacked his own forehead, "I forgot to collect the water bottles, and under amour! And, and I didn't get much sleep yesterday, and with the new event coming up if have to--"

She silenced him with a raise of her hand.

"Just take your seat." she spun round on her heel, standing in the middle of the room. He stumbled defeated, to his chair. Plopping down next to Reiner, on his other side Mikasa had already begun to take notes.

"Alright, so as you all know, we have at the most eight weeks to plan this event." Petra continued where she left off before Eren had interrupted, he pulled his legal pad out of his bag, and scrambled for a pencil, jotting down the deadline date. "The theme has been chosen as..." she sighed, rolling her eyes, because her choice for Veteran's in Pink Idea (which was an attempt to meld Breast Cancer awareness, and military Veterans together in one event) was bunked, "Marvel Mayhem."

"Whoop, WhooOOoooOOp!" Eren cat called from his seat, she shot him a look that would make any other person spontaneously combust, if not for his ability to avert her gaze the split second it was thrown at him.

"First of all we need specifics on what you want there," she gestured to the blank board with one of the freshmen standing by it, pen uncapped and at the ready.

"Costumes!"

"Costume Contest!"

"Crowing of Mr. and Mrs. Marvel."

"Pin the star on the Shield."

"Marvel movie marathon."

and so on and so forth, each idea was written on the board, as it was said. 

By the end of the class period, the best one so far was the costume contest.

Petra clapped her hands together, a smile on her face. "Okay everyone you can go! Thank you for your input, and lets hope this turns out great!"

As Eren gathered his things, Reiner clapped a hand on his back and he visibly winced and stiffened at the same time, letting out a pain gurgle. "You ready for tonight?"

"No, why? what's happening tonight?"

"Really? You mean you really forgot?"

"Um, yes?"

"You promised to take everyone out for drinks if you got to choose the party theme!" Eren bit his lip, oh yeah.

"Oh, um sorry I kinda already have plans tonight..."

"Aw, c'mon Jeager, you promised, I was gonna get baked and watch Game of Thrones til one in the morning!" Reiner whined, Eren sighed, turning and walking out with his group of friends following close behind, heading to the gym instead of the locker room this time.

"I can't I promised, someone special I would spend time with them today."

"You mean Levi?"

"NO!" Eren huffed, he took a deep breath, "I-i, I 'm meeting my Mom for an early thanksgiving since I wont be able to, come over this year."

Reiner snorted, "Aw, makin' time for your Mommy, that's so cute!" he keeled over his laughing ringing in the halls. Suddenly he was yanked backwards falling on his ass, but still laughing.

"She's my Mom too you know..." Mikasa said, cracking her knuckles and taking Reiner's place by Eren's side.

"What restaurant are we going to again?"

"Benihana's." Eren heaved a sigh. "What is it?" 

" I haven't told Levi yet."

\----------------------

 

"Can't you do better than that Jeager?" Levi yawned as the brunette bounced himself on his cock. Eren glared at him, and snapped his hips back down onto Levi's. Said raven haired boy was sitting back leisurely on his elbows, his body catching the droplets of sweat that had begun to roll off of Eren's body. The wet slap of their bodies, resounded through out the room, and Eren let and array of wanton moans into the dimly lighted room. "I'm falling asleep over here."

"M' so tir-Ah! Ti-tired L-Levi~ it's been five rounds-" Eren broke off to pant into his own shoulder and he switched into overdrive hips swinging in long lunges, His fingers curling in the bed sheets, and mouth falling open.

"Yeah, and I was doing all the work for the those five rounds, the least you could do is at least one." Levi chuckled, and Eren whimpered. Levi felt, actually felt Eren's stomach muscles tighten and flex, shoving his dick deeper inside, as Eren leaned back sitting fully on his cock and partly on his legs, as he slowly pumped his hand in time with his receding orgasm. His white milky semen leaving a warm trail on Levi's chest. Eren collapsed forward, his juices trapped between them, as he tried to regain his breath. Levi rolled his eyes.

"m'sorry," Eren said propping himself up on on arm, resting his head on his forearm. Levi was enjoying the pull from Eren's insides on his dick, but soon grew tired,and grabbed hold of Eren's hips in one hard thrust shot up, to get the spent brunettes' attention.

"HuUU-NAaahh~ Levi, t-that--!" Eren squirmed, and threw his head back, his tongue lolled out of his open lips, drooling pooling past his lips and dripping down his chin. It mingled with his cooling semen, and Levi crinkled his nose. 

"Is that the best you can do?" Levi raised an thin brow. Quirking his lips as those emerald eyes glanced down at him, his face unbelievably red. Levi took a shaky breath as Eren's loosened hole suddenly squeezed unbelievably hard on at his base, Eren slowly and carefully raised his hips, not relinquishing the hard suction his ass caused to Levi's dick. The head popped out with and obscene noise, and Levi's head rested against his hole for a second before Eren pushed out all the left over semen out onto Levi's dick. Still hot jizz running down his length sent Levi into a fit of strange tingling in his fingers, his head buzzed and he never thought he could be this aroused by something like that. Eren sighed and spread one of his cheeks with his hand before sinking back down, slowly relaxing so that Levi slid in, with little resistance. It was only that the head was in that Eren squeezed again, pulling up. Levi's fingers found purchase on Eren's hips digging in, ushering him to go faster, take him in more. In that moment he felt as if he would do anything just to have Eren do that again.

"Come on." Levi's eyes shot open yanked out of his blissful world as Eren grinned down at him."Is that the best you can do?" His dick wasn't even half hard. No he was to spent, but he sunk back onto Levi and tightened. Levi groaned and released against Eren's gaping hole as soon as his dick popped out. Eren bit his lips, and reached for Levi's dick, between this legs, quickly slamming back down. Levi made an embarrassingly high pitched moan, as he tossed his head to one side, his toes curling in hypersensitivity. He scraped long sharp nails down Eren's already cut up back. 

"F-fuck!" Eren almost felt sorry for Levi as he felt his fingers dig in ever so slightly, as he pulled out. Eren collapsed heavily onto the raven haired males chest.

"I'm tired." Eren sighed dreamily, and Levi rolled his eyes humming softly. His brushed his fingers through Eren's sweaty hair. Levi couldn't even speak, he was tingling everywhere, trying to get the quick breaths to die down into deeper breaths. Eren traced circles, the way he was positioned he could see the red numbers on his alarm clock tick away in the dark. 

7:30, 7:35, 8:00, it was now or never...

"So, tonight, I was thinking."

"Just give me a minute, if you want to go again, I'll--"

"No! I actually wanted to say, um, well there's an event happening tonight..."

"Like for your Leadership thing?" Levi leaned back and blinked at Eren, all flush gone from his pale face.

"Not really, more like a family thing."

Levi's eyebrows sunk down. "Eren, no."

"It's only for a little while, I need a cover, c'mon!" Eren whined.

"No, Eren this," he waved a hand between them, "It means nothing, it's just sex. The rough kind of sex that i could never do with a girl, or anyone else. But I'm not the kind of guy you take home."

Eren had heard it so many times, Levi didn't even have to get past "it means nothing." For Eren to know it would be another night out with Mikasa, and his family. Another night out in which he would show up alone, and they would pester him about who he was dating, and if they where nice. But his mother had become impatient, seeing the marks on his body and him still saying he wasn't seeing anybody, his mom knew something was up. 

Even if she didn't care he was gay, she still wanted him to settle down a bit.

"Fine, whatever, it was stupid...just, well, forget it..." he stood, he had a half an hour to be ready for dinner. Sometimes he didn't know why he tried, sweet talking in sex never worked in the past, why would it work now?

He walked out into hall wearing only a t-shirt and socks. After his shower he reentered the room. Levi was on his phone and Eren dried his hair, watching the other male from the corner of his eye. Eren felt queasy in Levi's presence until the latter got up, half dressed, and left.

They didn't say anything more about it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any feed back, because your views and comments are SOOOOO appreciated thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> And have a great day because you are great person and deserve it!


	3. I follow you, baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter BUT here is. Finally got some time off. ALL YOUR COMMENTS FROM CHAPTER TWO ARE SO GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!! >-

Eren gripped the long sleeve shirt he would no doubt be wearing to the dinner, Mikasa would be around the corner with he tiny fuel efficient car any minute and he had yet to even brush his hair. He hesitated over his array of tank tops, and sweat pants. The suit, and button up shirt Mikasa had dropped off for him was crisp and clean.  
On a whim he threw it on the floor, frustrated with Levi, frustrated with his stupid commitment issues. I mean it was just a dinner! What could go wrong?

He was sitting on the curb when Mikasa pulled up, her face fell when she saw his dark sweat pants, and his wrinkled captain america shirt.

"Eren."

He got up dusting off his backside, and getting into the passenger's seat with out another word. She to climbed back in the car turning the key and glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. They drove, and the silence was killing him. He leaned on the heel of his hand face towards the window.

"So, you think Mom's gonna invite our stupid cousin?"

"He's already there Eren." Mikasa said a little tensely.

"Oh." 

The silence was even more prominent now, he chewed his lip. 

"You think he brought the dog?" Mikasa glanced at him, then smirked and shrugged.

"He's part of the family."

Eren chuckled and leaned back in his seat, relaxing a little. Mikasa noticed the action. Both hands on the wheel.

"Love you." she said experimentally .

"Yeah...me too." She reached for his hand and squeezed it. 

"Your such a little kid Eren."

"Shut up!" Eren crossed his arms and pouted.

 

They entered the restaurant, linking arms "just friends" prom-style. His Mother, father, aunt, uncle, step mom, God Father, baby nephew, and even his annoying cousin was there. There where wrapped gifts in the center of that table, balloons tied to chairs, and the three tables where pushed side by side to fit everybody comfortably. He plopped down in the seat right beside his Mother, as soon as she saw him her grin was ear to ear. She squeezed him in a hug. He winced but covered it up by coughing,

She leaned back. "So how have you been honey? You never visit me when Mikasa visits during the weekends!" she pouted.

"I've been busy Mom, just today I got saddled with planning a school event, and I have sports, and games, I'm the head cherrlead--"

His Mom waved a hand at him giggling. "Oh Honey I know, I was just teasing." Eren sighed and relaxed back into his seat. His Mom leaned in, "Did you hear about Your Father's current 'Predicament'?" she made air quotes with her fingers, a sinister smile on her face.

 

\-----------------------

Levi sighed. This was bad. 

He was waiting in the Art class room for Eren to come back from Dinner, when ever that was. He had a 11:00 class here after all. So he would wait until the idiot got back, in the mean time he was laid back on the little stage platform tossing a volleyball in the air and catching it over his head, over and over again.

"You do you it's only 8:40, right?" Hanji pipped up from behind her desk.

Levi didn't even look at her. "And your point is?"

"Eren's class isn't for another three whole hours."

"Who says that idiot's the reason why I'm waiting." That idiot was the exact reason why he was waiting. But it's not like he had a class with Eren

Hanji shrugged, and took a deep breath, standing up from her desk, a folder overstuffed with papers under her arm, a mug in her hand. "I'm going to go get some coffee you want some?"

"No."

"Tea then?"

"Hurry up!" he huffed, pouting his lips like a kid, holding the ball close to his chest.He sat up as soon as Hanji had closed the door behind her, sighing deeply. Man, Eren was taking a long time...

\----------------

"No Way!" Eren burst out in laughter, he looked up at his father. "Goin' in to get your plumbing checked!" he snorted jabbing a finger at his Dad. Who sat across the table, arms crossed, a blush creeping over his face. "Can't wait to 'do the do' with a medical instrument Dad!" He started tearing up.

"Well we all know here that when the time comes your probably going to be all to used to the feeling of something up your ass," Eren shot a look down the table, at his smug stupid cousin's face. He grit his teeth, and turned away from the stupid horse face.

"I bet your dog knows how that feels Jean." he muttered.

"Hey!" Jean covered the sandy colored lab's ears. "Below the belt Jeager. Below the belt." Jean narrowed his eyes, and The dog sniffed in Jena's direction, before yawning and laying its head on the floor, wrinkling its orange jacket it was wearing.

"Now, if we could forget about the Doctor Fetish and Bestiality talk." His Step-Mom cleared her throat."Mikasa." she turned to her daughter, "How has anything interesting happened recently?"

Mikasa didn't look up from her salad as it was placed on the table, she jabbed a tiny tomato with her fork. "Eren and I get to go on a large Art retreat in about two weeks."

His Mom-ever interested in the arts- beamed at him.

"I remember you mentioning it, that's great."

"Yeah, if only the stupid retreat wasn't up in the mountains where it's freezing ass cold."

"You have to travel by plane right?" His Mom chimed in, Mikasa nodded, Eren finally took notice of his salad and drowned it in dressing. They ate, conversing of some-what interesting topics, and Eren had found out that his Mom had a boyfriend, (which she graciously rubbed in his face) and that Jean had been accepted into a school that wouldn't interfere with his military duties. Eren had been smiling, forgetting his troubles, enjoying the time with his family, but dinner was soon ending and he licked his lips as giant skillet chocolate chip cookie began calling his name.

"Eren." His Mom called.

He glanced up from the mouth watering picture of a cookie the size of his head. 

"Huh?"

"How's life going? Romantically I mean."

Eren sighed. He had been waiting for this moment. 

"You ask me every time! Like I said before , It's--"

"--Going great." Mikasa finished for him. He sputtered and his head spun around to look at her. She sipped at her cup of tea silently. His Mom's thin eyebrows shot up.

"Really, now?"

Eren laughed anxiously, if it was some way to get her off his back...

"Uh, yeah."

She crossed her arms and hiked her eyebrows higher towards her tair line. 

"Yea, Right!" Jean chided in from down the table.

"Shut up!" Eren threw at him.

"Well.." His Mom said, letting out a big breath, quirking the corners of her lips up. "Please tell us about..." she made a gesture as if to tell him to go on.

"It's a guy..." The word sipped from Eren's lips before he could stop himself, an image popped into his head. Levi standing triumphantly over his dead body, a baseball bat between his fingers, dripping red. A smirk on his face, as he mumbled 'Shouldn't have said anything, loser.' towering over him. Eren swallowed hard, trying to think of a way out of this, a way to derail it from the way it was going.

"Yeah you wouldn't like him otherwise!" Jean chimed in. Eren shot him a death glare.

"That's nice, Honey. What's he like?" His mom was indifferent. Eren felt emotion swirl in his gut.

"He's nice." he started testing the waters, trying to see how vague he could get away with. "And smart." His Mother's nodded, and Mikasa watched him closely out the corner of her eye.

"Are you guys really serious yet?" His step Mom asked leaning in.

"K-kinda." Eren seethed over Mikasa silently. It was just like the time he had confided in her his plans to run away to join the army, which she had blabbed. Which led to Horse face stealing his perfect plan and using it himself.

"Oh well, what about a name?"

"Um, actually." Eren hesitated, his eyes flickered to Mikasa, and he barely saw her hand dip into her ice water, "I-Its L-Le--"

"ARUFF!" Mike made a yelping sound, and everyone's attention shot to the dog, Jean was right there searching the dog for anything wrong. Mikasa cleared her throat.

"What's wrong boy?" Jean rubbed the dogs face."

"I think he needs some fresh air," Miksa placed her glass back on the table, wiping a hcilled wet hand on the table cloth.

"Yes, well it does seem a bit stuffy in here."

"But-"

"I'll go!" Eren stood, almost knocking his chair backwards with how fast he got up. He rounded the table, and fishing inside the bright orange doggy vest's pocket for a leash. He clipped it onto the dogs collar. He sped out of the revolving door, the dog walking in stride beside him. Still inside the restaurant, he heard Jean try to yell 'Hey' but then made an ungodly 'Thud!' sound, letting out a curse about someone leaving an ice cube on the floor.  
He hurried out to the corner. And ran until he was six blocks away from the restaurant, and punched a wall out of frustration. Stupid Levi! Stupid Mikasa! Stupid Everything! Why couldn't more people be like Captain America! Or Spiderman! He wished for nothing more in that moment to be whisked away into the superhero universe by either, more than anything that moment.

He sat down on the curb, Mike quietly sitting next to him. He just wanted things to stay how they where, but change. He wanted to get his Mom off his back, but then again he didn't want to ruin what he had with Levi. He buried his face in his hands, confused.  
like poked at him with his wet nose, Eren looked at the dog's brown eyes, he wrapped around the dogs neck. He buried his face in it's warm silky fur, wiping his nose on the dogs fur. Mike didn't seem to mind. His orange jacket crinkled under Eren's grasp, and Eren felt something hit his hand. He leaned back and reached in the slightly bulging pocket of the dog's Hearing Service Dog Vest, pulling out the extra pair of Jean's hearing aid, along with an unopened pack of batteries. But there was something still there. He dug a little deeper, Mike whimpering as he did so, and he pulled out an old tape recorder, small, cheap headphones.

He grinned, wiping his eyes as he examined the tape inside the player. He positioned the earphones over his ears, and grabbed the leash, smoothing out the wrinkles in the dogs vest, and slipping the hearing aid back inside. 

He felt better as his old favorites began to play, he hummed along, feeling his chest get lighter somehow. He forgot about Levi, and balanced on the edge of the curb, he walked extra closed, feeling giddy and free.  
Eren hopped off the curb, when the side walk got narrower. He walked around a whole row of parked cars, the music lulling him into closing his eyes. The song "I Follow Rivers" has just begun to play and he closed his eyes. His chest vibrating with his humming. He earned a skip in his step, and felt Mike poking at his leg. He peeked an eye open and saw the dog nuzzling his leg harder. Ushering him forward. But Eren didn't want to rush anything right then. He turned up the music, and swayed with it.

He made it to the a corner, just one right turn and the restaurant would be about thirty paces down.

Eren felt his body aching, his eyesight went black, the skid of pebbled ground under his shoulder, and hip tore up his skin. He felt himself go lax, the ache in the side of his leg and hip felt like a icy chill setting through his veins. He tried to sit up and was awarded with a blinding head ache.

"Kid! Wha--Are--O---!!A---YYY--He-" Some one yelled. The words pulsed, in his ears, but the blood coursing through them drowned it out, he felt dizzy and laid back down on the floor. He heard Mike barking, and tires screeching above the throb of his head. His eyelids fluttered closed, and he remembered not being able to close his jaw fully. It had to have been all over. Otherwise he wouldn't have felt like he was floating.


	4. Think of how much Cooler I'll be in Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke right after I wrote the last chapter I almost got hit by a car O_O in the same way I wrote it. Freaky... ANYWAY!  
> For anyone who wants to know, Eren's brace looks like this==> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYb4X3GVFII https://theindecisiveeejit.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/brace.jpg and then his ankle one looks like this==> http://www.braceability.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/B/o/Bort-054800-TaloFix_002_17.jpg 
> 
> Keep that in mind and Enjoy!
> 
> CHAPTER FOOOOUUUURRRR

Is my Tape player okay?

Was the first thing Eren asked when the Doctors said it was okay fro him to go home. He was fine for the most part, the car had hit his leg, and when he fell he minorly dislocated his knee and sprained his ankle. No biggie, the doctors had said. They had reset it while he was knocked out, he didn't even feel it. He got off with a full leg brace, that supported his knee, and a separate one for his ankle. Other than that nothing but a few scrapes and bruises.

He hobbled down the hall, for the most part. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how to work his darn crutches!

Mikasa had been forced to sit out in the ER waiting room. Her head shot up when she head the tell tale sound of crutches against linoleum. She spun around and saw him hobbling closer the dark brace keeping his leg stiff, but slightly mobile.  
He offered a smile at her.

It seemed to melt her anger slightly, and she let a sigh slip out of her lips.

"Everybody's been worried about you, kid."

Eren's eyes widened. That definitely didn't sound like Mikasa. Behind her was a tall blonde, he tossed Eren his scraped up music player and the brunette caught it.

"You got some good taste in music Mr.J-walker."

Eren didn't take his suspicious gaze off of the man as he addressed him.

"Mikasa. Whose this?"

"He's the police officer who saved you." she stated matter-of-factly. Eren blinked. Saved him? He had thought -up until now- Mikasa had saved him, or Mike--

"Oh my God! Mike! He tried to warn me, where- But I-I--"

The blonde man laughed, out of the blue, and Eren's eyes flashed dangerously at the Police man. Who somehow he felt familiar. A side from the fact he laughed at dead dogs, the man held up a hand to stop Eren from saying more, and had a good nurtured smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" Eren's heart felt like a rabid dog being held back by a chain leash.

"The Dog's fine, my partner's got him in my car, waiting for you." He carded his large hand through his soft locks. Relief washed over the brunette.

"Oh thank God."

"Your just lucky he was there when he was." Mikasa added.

"Why where you in the middle of the street anyway?" The Cop asked.

"Reasons..."

"Anyway, J-walker," the Cop snorted bemusedly, "How's that leg feelin'?"

Eren shrugged, "Oh so you care about others now? Mr.I-Laugh-at-People-Who-Think-Their-Dog-Is-Dead?"

"On a good day." The Cop sniggered. He grinned a Eren, his cool, squinted eyes peering almost through the younger boy, through thick rimmed glasses.

'Glasses? Nope, not Captain America, must be Clark Kent.' Eren noted.

"You're fiery, I like you."

Eren's face went pink, He means endearment, idiot! He told himself. Endearment! En...endearment, right? N-not, 'like like'...right? It's not an invitation, right? Right! Yeah, definitely not an invitation!

Eren literally shook the thought from his head, earning a clueless look from Mr.Police Officer. 

Speaking of Police Officer. Eren gave him a once over. "Wait, why aren't you in uniform?"

"I'm off-duty?" the man answered in a tone that sounded like he didn't understand the question.

"No it's just," Eren paused, "you don't look like a police officer. Besides the point, why wouldn't you give Mikasa the dog and leave?"

"I pulled you out of the path of a speeding car, practically saved you, well, most of you. I wanted to see you where okay." The blonde tucked some hair behind his ear, that had fallen into his face, and ran his hand through his hair again. The way that made Eren want to fall over and puke out what ever attraction he was feeling. He didn't know if it was because they guy knew how it affected him, or just because he really needed a hair cut, either way, that hair thing needed to stop or Eren was going to jump him right then and there.

"Seems suspicious to me. A complete stranger is concerned about another complete stranger? The doctor's must have told you I was going to be fine?"

"Oh they did. Twenty seven times." He offered a cute, stupid smile. "But, why don't we talk about it over coffee some time? Then we won't be total strangers, if your so conflicted about accepting it as your friendly neighborhood Policeman, just doing his job, then you can take it as an acquaintance who just happened to stick his neck out for you, eh?"

'Friendly Neighborhood Policeman? Nah, he must be Peter Parker.' Eren's brow hitched up his forehead. "Your asking out a complete stranger?"

"That depends if your saying, 'yes' to this complete stranger?"

"You know what! Mr.Police-dude, wait- what's you name?"

"Erwin."

"Okay, 'Mr.Erwin'-" Eren made overly sarcastic air quotes, still suspicious.

"Please, just Erwin, Mr.Erwin was my father."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'll play your game."

"Okay then." Erwin shrugged, "How does 11:30 this Sunday sound?"

"Sounds Great!" Eren practically shouted, throwing his hands up.

"But, Eren." Mikasa frowned, stepping in. "You just met him today, you can't--"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Elsa!" He pointed in her direction, giving her a sassy pointer finger. Erwin scratched the back of his neck embarrassed.

"O-okay." Erwin said, giving Eren a dorky thumbs up. "12:30!" he spun around stiffly. And not at all as smoothly as he had tried to.

"Er, it was 11 actually." Eren chuckled.

"I-i know! I was just m-making sure you remembered.  
Erwin turned around fully so the red on his cheeks couldn't be seen. "gotta write that down..." Eren overheard. Eren and Mikasa watched as the blonde hottie walked out with a spring in his step.

"Eren." Mikasa cleared her throat. She crossed her arms, giving him a deadpan look. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh, yeah! I didn't get his number." The look she shot him gave him chills. "kidding! Kidding!"

"Well?"

He thought about it for a second. 

"It goes 'bark, bark'? Thought to be dead, just a while ago? Technically a family member?"

Eren sputtered, "Oh Crap! Erwin, wait! The Dog!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI the next chapters already done I just need to edit it, and then it'll be up real soon! Thank you for all your comments and kudos you all are so sweet! Have a great day, and don't forget to smile today, you deserve it~!


	5. Boy you better run for your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyones wondering Eren's brace looks like this==> http://abetteryeartoabetterlife.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/image-6.jpg AND http://www.sonicavenger.com/uploaded_images/goodbye_to_this-782734.jpg AND like this at the bottom http://images.wisegeek.com/air-cast-boot-with-crutches.jpg 
> 
> So keep that in mind and enjoy! Sorry the chapters so short I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to put it all together at the end.

"Good Morning Team!" Eren said, shivering in his breezy shorts and too-big hoodie. The group of overly tall players looked in his general direction, all looking half asleep. They gathered close, and Eren felt like a little kid compared to the Basket ball team.

"Coach is gonna be late, again...but he says twenty laps around the perimeter gym in fifteen minutes Go!" The team took off and Eren sat back with his stopwatch running, trying to stay warm despite the morning chill. He didn't have the mass the players had to keep warm. He saw the team, huddled in a group, coming back around the left side of the gym, headed by Levi himself, looking as cool and uninterested as ever.  
As he passed Eren, he slowed into a walk and chuckled. 

"What happened Jeager? Trip over your un-intelligence? It seems to be always getting in the way, hasn't it?" He smirked, and Eren grit his teeth, having half the mind to want to punch Levi's teeth in. But he just clenched his fist around nothing.

Of course Levi didn't care, the small breeze that brushed past Eren's face, reminded him just how cold Levi could be, and it settled in his bones. Erwin wouldn't treat me this way. Eren caught himself thinking. 

"Jeager!"

Eren snapped out of his thoughts. Eren looked up. "Y-yes!"

"Didn't you hear no smiling! This is basketball! If your not crying or getting hit in the nuts your not doing it right!" Manager Dieter said grin like a warm tea on a rainy day. Eren chuckled.

"Right."

"You mind getting us something from the convince store ten blocks down?" Dieter reached in his pocket, fishing out his wallet.

"Uh, Manager I, um." Eren pointed to his leg, Deter's face was brightened, and he dangled keys in front of Eren's face.

"Oh don't worry, I trust you." he giggled, "Well, not to walk but, I trust you not to steal my car."

'That's not the problem' Eren wanted to say, 

"Just follow the list." Dieter handed him said list and when Eren looked up had already began briefing the gathered group of team members.

Despite being the captain of the volleyball team, Dieter, was the manager of basketball for the sole fact the the Sports Manager of the school, thought it would be best for him stick to one, and not spread himself to thin.(apparently, the Sports Manager couldn't express the same sympathy for Levi?) He was mainly in charge while the Coach (cough, cough,lazy!, Cough) Coach napped in the locker room.  
Eren didn't even see Dieter drop the keys in his hands, but when he opened them they where there. He shrugged and limped to the parking lot, making sure to put his ID around his neck, and grab there was an empty duffle bag. He grabbed some cash from the little box inside the locker rooms office area, and headed off. He knew which car was Dieter's, they usually drove it to joint practice games with the neighboring schools. It was a sleek black Ford, with leather seats. Across the back window was an array of memorabilia of his family in the form of larger to smaller foot prints to resemble his parents and nine older brothers they had popped out together. 

Eren sat nervously in the front seat, he flexed his ankle and it stayed stiffwell enough. He turned the key in the ignition and heard the car rumble to life.

Please don't crash it, Please don't crash it. Please don't...

Eren repeated in his head over and over again as he backed out, he checked the rear view mirror, and acknowledged the way his brace prevented him from turning his body all the way around to see behind him. He shrugged and watched the rear view mirror carefully. He hit the pedal a little too fast, and wigged himself out.

THUMP!

"Arugh! FUCK!"

Eren's veins went icey and he face palmed, at least I didn't crash it! Eren heard the thump of someone punching the bumper, and he forced himself to turn all the way around. His stomach flipped low in his gut. Limbs turning to stone.

"L-Levi!?"

 

Eren gaped. He watched as Levi picked himself up off the ground, -seeming almost embarrassed that he had been hit- rounded the car and opened the passenger door. He sat next to Eren, face a little pink, arms crossed.

"What?" Levi snapped, annoyed by the way Eren just stared at him in disbelief.

"W-why aren't you at practice?" Eren looked down, examining his knuckles that began to turn white as he gripped the wheel.

"Stupid Manager finally realized, you probably 'would' crash the car and he sent me to go with you. To make sure you wouldn't crash his Mother's car."

"Oh, you heard that huh?"

The air was tense, and Eren chewed his lip as he forgot about everything else he was supposed to be doing. He jumped at the light touch to his gauze clad knee. He followed the hand up a lightly muscled arm, to Levi face.  
Levi chanced a look in Eren's direction staring at the cartoon band aid's over his knee. He traced the face of Mickey mouse with his finger. Eren bit his lip to suppress a groan of pain. A hand clamped down on his knee, and he yelped. Levi took the opportunity to slam his lips against Eren's, His other hand came up to cup the brunette's chest. He loved how soft Eren's lips always where, he couldn't get enough. The latter, barely pushed back against his, a little shocked, but he reciprocated none the less, as Levi groped roughly at his chest. 

"D-Don't squeeze!--Levi," When Levi traced Eren's lips with his tongue, he pushed back against Eren, sending him into a frenzy of needy open-mouth kisses. Eren hungerly trying to keep up, his pace kept getting interrupted when Levi would squeeze at his pectoral, rubbing over it slightly. Eren mewled, when Levi pulled back, the only thing connecting them was a string of saliva running between them like string between two cans.

Eren's pupils where huge, and Levi, recognized this side of Eren, the 'ready to fuck' eager Eren, that kept Levi coming back. He ran his hand down Eren's inner thigh. The boy gasped out, and his eyes shot to Levi's hand, that wasn't even on his dick yet. Levi hovered. "c-careful, bruises..." Levi pondered for a few seconds. His finger tips lingered on Eren's chest as he pulled back slowly. Eren could feel his heart hammering, and the rush of blood through his ears. Suddenly he snapped out of it, seeing how Levi had pulled away, and sat low in the passenger seat. "What was that all about?" Eren asked, a little out of breath.

Levi didn't answer. "Let's just hurry up and go."

 

EARLIER

Levi slipped his shirt off, ad threw it into the laundry bin in the corner.

"Hey Levi." Olou walked up behind said male. "You see the new shiner Mr.Cheerleader was sporting?" 

"I would be blind if I didn't." Levi stated, he didn't really want to talk about it much. 

"People been sayin' it's that abusive boyfriend of his."

Levi's ears visibly pricked to listen better. But he kept a cool expression. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. That's where he's been getting all those scratches from. I've heard his A-hole of a boyfriend gives them to him for sleeping around."

Levi yawned, and pulled his hoodie over his head. "Is that so?"

"You know what else I heard?" Olou leaned in closer, a morbid expression on his face. Levi eyes flicked to Olou, ears silently straining.

"I heard that he got that brace after his boyfriend found out about him and some one on one of the sports teams and got real angry, so angry in fact,he broke his ankle and ran him over with his car." 

Levi let out a breath to calm himself. He had just been with Eren the night before, and he comes back the next day with new bruises and a thigh to ankle brace? Levi slammed his locker shut a little to hard, and Olou swallowed nervously. Maybe he had said to much. "Well I guess that's what he deserved isn't it?"

Levi threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out through the double doors. 

"H-hey! Levi where are you going! Practice starts in three minutes!" Olou called out.  
Levi shot him a death glare, eyes flashing from slate grey to a vibrant silver. The doors swung closed behind him. 

"Where's Ackerman going!? We need him on the court!" Dieter called. Olou shrugged.

\--------------

"Weird Dieter would send you, with the big game coming up and all."

"Yup." Levi said straight faced. He looked out the window, the feel of Eren's tender flesh sinking under his finger. He chewed his lip. 'A-hole abusive boyfriend? Could there be some one else?'Levi's eyes trained on the white line of the street below. 'And, if so, who?'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the next chapter should be up shortly, if anyone has anything they want to see while the grocery shopping commences, and ideas are welcome!


	6. Stars shinning as your bones illuminate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's lingerie looks like this by the way==> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/236x/51/89/5f/51895fa9d41f133fb6a28610f3c9bdde.jpg
> 
> SOOoooo pretty ^-^
> 
> Sorry it took so long! I litterally got bumbped by a car, and fell down on a curb. Really hard (car's hate me and the ppl in my fanfics apprently) and now I've gotta go in and out of the hospital for check ups on my femur and knee area (to make sure that it's okay for me to do conditioning...) But anyway Enjoy!

Grocery shopping was one of Eren's favorite things to do. Ever since he was little, and his Mom would bring him along, and even now, when Mikasa would invite him along. 

Right now, as he pushed the cart along the waxed floors, he couldn't help feel a little giddy. They strolled through the store picking up apples, oranges, watermelon, water bottles, different cheeses, roast beef from the deli, and even a extra large package of toilet paper. A thirty-four pack of cola, and lastly a gallon water jug.

"Anything else?" Levi asked, shrugging the large container into the cart, the water inside sloshing. 

"No, well, it says pizza, but I don't know why he would get that for you guys,"

"Idiot, it's on the list that means he wanted you to pick it up."

"But it doesn't even say what kind."

"Then get a combination, pepperoni, and plain cheese." Levi snorted, like it was the stupidest thing Eren could have asked. They paid for the groceries, and loaded up the car. The bumper sank back a little with the new weight, but it managed. Eren pulled up to the pizza place,Levi somehow knew the exact directions.  
Levi hoped out, and returned twelve minutes later with three boxes of pizza on his arm.

On the drive back, Eren could see Levi practically drooling over the smell of melted cheese, and polish sausage. Eren's heart sank a little that Levi couldn't eat any though. Levi had a gluten allergy, and there was very little he could eat with out getting sick.  
In the school parking lot, they took trips from the car to the curb, to get everything unpacked, and carried it into the locker room, where Dieter was in the middle of giving the Volleyball team a pep talk. They broke away and raced into the gym, when Dieter saw Eren, his deep serious frown turned into a smile.

"There you are!" he waltzed over, his smile was wiped off his face apon seeing Levi. "Where were you Ackerman? Skipping practice is unacceptable."

Levi rolled his eyes, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stalked off through the doors. But not before he punched Eren in the arm, extra hard a pained expression on his face. Dieter crinkled his nose. Even before the door had closed behind Levi, Dieter had spoken up. 

"I know you look up to him Eren, but why do you let him treat you like that?"

Eren's eyes hit the floor, making himself look small. He couldn't do much more than shrug. The blondes face softened, "Hey, cheer up Jeager. Don't feel all bad," Dieter slung an arm around Eren's shoulders and put on his best grin. Eren could feel how warm Dieters damp skin was. "Wanna dig into these pizzas? I have the volleyball team doing laps right now. I'm sure they can handle themselves for twenty minutes right?"

Eren smiled weakly at him, feeling a little better. "Yeah..."

 

Eren opened the box of pepperoni and sausage. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. His eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. 3 slices where missing...Dieter peeked over his shoulder. "You okay Eren? You've been acting weird lately."

Eren hovered for a second. Did Levi really...? He shook his head clear of the thought. Before waving Dieter off. "No, no I'm fine." He grabbed a slice, and ate half in one bite. 'What where you thinking Levi?' he sighed, and laid back across one of the benches. 'What do I care?'

\-----------------------

"Goddammit!" Levi thought gritting his teeth"Could there be someone else?" he let out his tension by releasing a shaky breath, Hanji looked up from her paperwork.

"Well your being oddly quiet today?" Levi 'tch'ed and rolled over choosing to ignore the crazy teacher.

He seethed 'It's just a rumor, right? He can't be just using me as a sidepiece...can he? Maybe it was all those scratches, that the other guy found out....I have to know who!' The black haired boy curled into a ball, laid out on a desk, his stomach gurgling. He felt the cramping,regretting eating that pizza. 'Stupid Gluten Allergy! Stupid Stomach! Stupid Shitty Glasses! Stupid Brat!'

"Levi?" he heard Hanjij call. He had already begun to drift off, gut churning "Le...vi...?"

\-----------------

Eren woke up to the sound of a knock at his door. Maybe it was Mikasa?...Or Levi?  
A shiver dusted up his spine, electricity settling his his bones. Levi....

He slid out of bed, having half the mind to slip on a pair of boxers first, and tumbling in the dark as he reached for the door knob. He opened it wide, stumbling.

"Hello?" he groaned, his migraine form earlier returning. Having to listen to Petra scream out plans, and orders for that long was never a good idea. He rubbed hsi eyes.

"Hey." came the quiet response, Eren instantly recognized the voice instantly.

"What do you want Mikasa? This could wait for tomorrow? Or you know, a text--"

"I brought snacks." Eren perked up, and ushered he in. She took a seat on the edge of his mattress. Her lacey piece of clothing blending in with the dark background. Her cute Spiderman ankles socks seemed so out of place.  
He plopped down next to her, not still not bothering to put a shirt on.

"Mom wanted you to have these." She dumped a gift basket of assorted fruit waters, and tea leaves in his lap. 

"Thanks...though I can't be really be ecstatic about it when it's four in the morning."

"I've been meaning to visit you up here anyway." she started, playing with the ruffles around the base of her bodice. "Sooner than later, ya know."

"That still doesn't explain why it has to be at four."

She shrugged."Just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"About what?"

"The game this Friday..."

"Ah, okay. Shoot."

"You're gonna be there right?" she asked in a anxious tone. 

"Of course." he smiled reassuringly. She shot him a look that wiped the grin right off his face.

"Do you plan on changing your major to science?"

Eren lifted a thick eyebrow, confused. "huh?"

"Obviously you expect to be in two places at once, so you must be on the break through of cloning, right?" she snapped. Eren put his hands up defensively.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem to have also forgotten about your promise to some one else as well? What about your date? How are you going to go out with Mr. Busty Blonde, if your managing mine, and Marco's games?"

Eren felt stupid, and his brain slurred to produce a response. He bit his lip. "Oh, I guess- I-i can't."

"So your choosing your date over us?"

"No, it's just that I made a promise, and-"

"You promised me first, Eren. Long before Mr.Busty Blonde came along."

"You can do it without me."

"Not a chance!"

"Why not? First you say you don't want me with Levi, then now I should stand up Erwin? What, because I'm not watching your game and shaking my ass and pom-poms your not gonna play? That's not fair to your team mates! If your--"

"No! I'm trying to keep them safe!"

"By doing what? Giving up!?" he stood straight up, rising with the volume of his voice. 

"Yes!" Mikasa said, her voice wavering, in his presence. Mikasa is being selfish. Mikasa is a coward. Everything along those lines and in between ran through Eren's mind. Eren knew none of it was true. Mikasa hate giving up, almost as much as he did.

Eren paused. "The team has agreed to forfeit." she continued carefully. Eren slumped back down onto the floor next to the mattress, so he could feel her there on the other side of the bed. Seeing the way his Sister's fingers where clenched in the sheets.

"Why would you do that?" he said quietly, not looking her in the eye. Voice almost a whisper.

"They know about the curse."

It was the stupidest thing Eren had ever heard. He rolled his eyes. "That's absolute bull crap."

"You know that's not true." she chided, "Every game you weren't there for, even before you entered the school, star players would 'mysteriously' get hurt, and bring down the whole team. Or the team would all get the flu, even dates would change, things would go missing. OUr sports have only soared because of you. If you leave your bringing every one down with you."

"How's that my fault? I'm not supposed to have a life, is that it?"

"That's not what I'm saying Eren."

"Well go ahead, and give up! See if I care. There is no curse, and if you wanna be stupid and believe in that supernatural crap, go ahead and throw the game. I'm going on my date."

The air that settled around them was ghostly chilly, it hung around a little too long. Mikasa stood, smoothing out her fills, and wrapping her arms around her body. She tightened her scarf "Have fun on your date." She walked soundlessly to the door. "I just hope you know what your putting at risk."

And she was gone, back down the hallway. Blood icey, he her her foot steps as they turned down the hall, and pitter pattered further away. Like a ship being set a drift in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day, smile, and make sure you make some one else smile too~! You awesome people!
> 
> Thank you SOOOO much for reading!


	7. I'm a sore eye with blurry vison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG that took way to long, and I'm so tired~ I just got over the cold that's going around my entire school, and the doctor bills are rackin up, but anyway I'm kinda burnt out on dialouge I seriously suck at it :

Just as usual Thursday came around and Eren had picked himself up out of bed, kissing Levi on the top of the head before heading to the showers. Reiner had just got out of the shower, and Eren felt self conscious in his fuzzy slippers, and spandex shorts. The large blonde didn't even acknowledge him as he went through his usual morning routine. Eren felt content. He brushed his teeth, and his hair, walking back to his room in a towel. He saw that Levi had just sat up from bed when he had returned. Levi blinked at him, stretched and yawned. 

"Hey." Eren smiled, Levi rubbed his eyes. 

"Hey..." He yawned again, Eren slipped on a pair of boxer briefs, on the back in bold red letters scrolled 'AC DC'. Levi reached for his sports bag. Just like Mikasa, he had everything anyone would want in there. From toilet paper to hand sanitizer . Levi procured from the velcrowed front pocket eye drops, and a carton of cigarettes. He lit one before Eren could offer him breakfast. Eren slipped on his cheer leading shorts, and hoodie. 

"You hungry?" Eren asked, putting all his note books back into his backpack, from studying the night before.

"As Hell." Levi said, as Eren hurried past Levi caught him by the wrist and pulled him down to the bed. Levi flipped them over, and before Eren could protest, pecked his lips. Levi's lips where warmer than usual. He smelled of nicotine, Eren's breathing slowly evened out, and he couldn't help but smile. The kiss tasted like Levi. Last night when Levi had come over-dripping wet, and cold from the rain- he had plopped down next to Eren on his bed, and went to sleep. Curling his arms around the brunettes waist and laying his head on Eren's thigh. Eren could fall in love with the way Levi snored quietly.

Right now, he didn't feel the usual urgency, the primal urge of Levi. They gave chaste little kisses, noses bumping together. Eren was enjoying the intimacy. He was glad he had no early classes on Fridays. He didn't want it to end when Levi pulled away, only to kiss him right on the nose, then all over his cheeks and forehead.

"Levi~" Eren whined, he gently fisted his hands in Levi's soft hair and pulled him away from where he had buried his face in Eren's neck. Merely kissing under his ear softly. "I want kisses!" Eren sang, and Levi indulged him in a little quirk of a smile before placing a hand on Eren's cheek, and nuzzling at Eren's nose. He pecked Eren's lips teasingly, and each one was gone to fast, Eren found himself smiling as he pushed back to meet each quick sweet kisses. Levi, without thinking, Levi slotted their fingers together, and pushed the brunettes tanned fingers into the bed. Eren broke off there kisses to giggle, and Levi leaned back pleased with himself. 

They eventually separated, and Eren hits the button on the coffee maker, while Levi finishes taking a shower and getting dressed. While Levi is gone, he prepares Levi's favorite. When the black haired male comes back, he tried to act not interested in the smells wafting his way. His highly sensitive nose picking up every individual ingredient. Not much cooking was needed, but he couldn't help taking in everything.  
Eren walked back over to the bed, even if they had only a microwave, Eren was a wiz in the kitchen just like his Mom and sister. He handed Levi the bowl.

He smiled, "Cream of rice cereal with sliced almonds and fresh grapes,green and red, on the side." He handed over a pink tinted porcelain mug. "with dark chocolate squares, and Kona coffee flavored with hazelnut creamer."

Levi cracked a smile, and sipped the drink carefully. Eren sat down next to him. 

"So you got any classes today?"

"I've got one right now, actually." Eren frowned.

"Your so gangster, right? I mean fuck class right?" Eren chuckled, running his hands through his tousled hair. " You do know your families payin' the big bucks for this school right?" 

Levi shrugged. "Serves em' right." he grabbed the controller and flipped the TV on. "Wanna watch My Neighbor Totoro again?"

Eren leaned in close to Levi. "You bet!"

\-------------

"Your saying you didn't have sex last night?" Reiner gasped dramatically. 

Eren shooshed him, sending a weary glance at Hanji. He didn't care how cool of a teacher she was, she was still a teacher. He looked back to Reiner, and gave him an eye roll. "Don't sound so surprised."

"What? I haven't seen a bruise or bite mark on you since Tuesday." he put a hand over his heart, "Honest, you look better."

"You do Eren." Mikasa called, from where she had been sitting silently off to the side. He could feel the tension between them. He ducked his head slightly.

"thanks." He was missing their sibling hang outs already.

"So when's your date?" Bertholdt asked, pulling his headphones off his head.

"How did you know about that?" Eren eyed him suspiciously. Bertholdt's eyes shifted for a split second over to Mikasa, but Eren caught it. He sighed, twisting his body to face Mikasa. "You told them?"

She shrugged, not looking up from her phone. "Whoops."

Eren let out a deep sigh, counting to ten in his head, before he ground out a reply. "It's...at eleven..."

Bertholdt's eyes widened slightly, he looked surprised. "Really? that's-"

"Dude you are so late!" Reiner snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. Eren sputtered, he checked the time on the wall, the time in his phone, and then the time on his laptop. 11:45.

"Oh crap!" He stood up way to fast, and felt a twinge behind his knee for his efforts. He ignored it and sped out the door.

"Jeager! Get back here! Class isn't over, we need you for the...and he's gone." Hanji teetered back into her chair, havign stood up when she called after him. Her head shot in Reiner's direction. "Where's he going?"

"places."

"and none of you thought to stop him?" Hanji huffed.

"There ain't no breaks on the rape train." Reiner shrugged, Bertholdt smacked him on the arm. Ms.Zoe's brows shot up. 

"So he's got a date does he?" Her hands rested on her hips, thoughtfully.

"You got that, from that?" Bertholdt said, looking confused.

"Finally some one understands my language!" Reiner threw his hands up in air.

\------------

Eren was breathing hard, he felt a crippling ache in his knee when he ran on it. He had to stop to catch his breath as soon as he got to curb next to the parking lot. Just now remembering: he doesn't have a car to begin with. He looked around, maybe he could text Dieter and borrow his car again? Maybe he could take his miserable ass back to class and beg Mikasa to drive him. 

He chewed his nails, searching his surroundings for which ever was closer. He felt like fucking Cinderella. He couldn't make it to the ball, couldn't meet the prince. He pondered just forgetting the whole thing, and crying about it to Dieter and Bertholdt later.

"God dammit!" he kicked a rock and sent it flying. He looked up just in time to see it collide with some one's head. He humphed, served the fucker right for wearing dumb sunglasses on the back of his head like an idiot!  
Eren turned around and began walking the other way, because he didn't want to admit it, but holy shit that guy had to have been 6'3". 

"Oof!..ow! H-Hey!" Eren heard behind him, he lowered his head, and walked a little faster. He felt a strong hand his shoulder. He froze, turning slowly. To find the behemoth right behind him, blocking out the sun, looming over him.

"u-uh..." Eren panicked. As fast a it came the behemoth seemed to shrink to a much less menacing height. The scary pissed off face turning into dorky glasses, and a surprised smile.

"Eren?" he said.

Eren blinked, "Erwin?" The hand released him, and Erwin backed off. Eren let out a shaky breath. "You scared me for a second there." he gasped out, he had never been so scared of being beaten to a pulp in his life. Eren straightened, "How the Hell did you get here?"

"Oh, uh," Erwin's face heated up, "Y-your sister."

Eren bit his lip. Regretting being mean to her, maybe he could get done early with his date he could catch the last set. "I see..."

"S-so you wanna go get coffee, or where you just humoring me?"

"No, No, Let's go," Eren laughed, "I mean your already here aren't you?" Erwin visibly relaxed. 

"You sure? Your not gonna miss, like, nap time or something?" 

"Erwin, I'm in college. Not Preschool."

Erwin scratched the back of his neck, "Right." he laughed nervously. Eren thought it was cute. 

\--------------

Eren half walked half limped to the coffee shop. Until Erwin linked their arms so Eren wouldn't fall. They chatted about Erwin's life. He had been i the military, came from a middle class family and grew up in Berlin. Eren still couldn't shake that odd feeling he had seen Erwin before. Eren told the blonde about his school life, and his aspiration to become a graphic artist.

"Oh, you mean those people responsible for the matchboxes?" Erwin asked, resting his cheek on the heel of his hand. 

"Yeah, sort of." Eren laughed, "So what made you want to become a cop?"

"I wanted to help people."

"Wow, how original." Eren raised a thick eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face. Erwin rolled his eyes.

"It's true, after my step brother got kicked out of the house, and got ruffed up, I wanted to get out there, you know? Help people, patrol the streets. Maybe save some lives." He had a nostalgic yet sad look in his eyes.

"Your brother?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, you have siblings?" Eren thought to Mikasa. Her game, and what she had said to him before she left. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, a sister, and an annoying Horse-face cousin. He's kinda like a brother to me."

"Me and my brother are like that."

"When you saved me, that was his hearing aid dog that I was with." Eren pointed out.

"Yeah, he almost reminded me of my dog at home, he was a service dog too."

"Was he your brothers?" Eren asked out of the blue. Erwin seemed to be caught off guard.

"U-uh, yes." Erwin seemed to struggle to regain his composure. "But how did-"

Eren shrugged. "My shame knows no bounds." Erwin gave a little laugh at that.

"But, honestly," he whispered, leaning in closer, Eren leaned in to hear better, "I just signed up for like the free schnitzel and coffee."

Eren gave him an unamused look.

"What?" Erwin sat back, a triumphant grin on his face. "You don't think I look good in uniform?"

"I haven't seen you in uniform, dork." The brunette chuckled. Brief flashes f Levi wearing a police officer uniform, unbuttoned down to the hem of his jeans, cuffs in hand, shades on. Eren shook the thought form his mind, cutting out Levi and replacing him with Erwin. Eren's fingers clenched in the arm of the chair.

"You okay, kid?"

Eren's face went red. "I'm not a kid." he pouted.

"So you wouldn't totally geek out if I, per say, picked you up for dinner on a motorcycle, in full cop garb?" Erwin teased, Eren smirked at him with a devilish look in his eye. 

"I guess you'll have to find out." 

"You hungry?"

"I could eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA/PROOF READER NEEDED (message me if your interested I need your help :) )
> 
> CONTEST!! as you may have noticed i use song lyrics in my chapter titles(only in chapters 3-7), yeah? Alls you gotta do is drop a comment naming the full name and artist for each song in the comments and I'll write a one-shot of your choosing! (Story will be negotiated after you win so go ahead~! ) 
> 
> Status: OPEN


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yawns and throws update at you* Okay, I'm gonna go sleep for 300 hours now

That was fun Eren." Erwin smiled down at the bouncy brunette. He peeked into the door of the dorm. "You sure you don't need any help getting up all those stairs?"

"What? you gonna carry me like a blushing bride or something?" Eren chuckled. 

"Don't tempt me." Erwin tipped his imaginary hat, as Eren began to climb the stairs. He stopped suddenly, an turned around, at this height he was about as tall as Erwin. Maybe even a little taller. 

"Hey." Eren called quietly, Erwin turned quickly. Face to face, staring into large emerald eyes. His face got hot, as Eren corralled him in, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him in. Holding each other there for a moment, before Eren pulled away, with a peck of Erwin's lips. He half expected Levi to jump out of no where, but he didn't. "Well, Cowboy, I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." Erwin smiled a little breathless. Eren spun around and jogged up the rest of the stairs, opening the door to his dorm and falling on the bed. Levi wasn't in his bed, so he just laid there smiling to himself.

\----

Hanji walked into her classroom, flipping through her lesson plan. She had already began writing the header for today's assignment on the board when she realized Levi was even there.  
She visibly jumped backwards.

"Uh, hello." she gave a cur nod. He rolled over on the couch, and sat up rubbing his eyes. He was wrapped in Eren's blanket.

He looked at her plainly. "...hey."

"Not to, ya know, be rude or anything. But um, what are you doing here?" she said awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Eren was out until late, so when i didn't see him home I left." 

"and stole his blanket?"

"and stole his blanket." Levi hopped off the couch and walked up to Hanji's desk, grabbing her cup. "Is this coffee? It's coffee right? I'm drinking it." he chugged it all in one go, as she watched.

"Well, Levi, you've done it now." she said with a sly tone. He scowled at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've got some pretty nails there, bud." She sauntered over to his side, knocking it to him with her hip. He took a double take at the sizable claws clenched around the cup.

"Ugh, shit."

"Awww Levi!" Hanji giggled, "It's your time of the month."

"go fuck yourself." he hiding his hands under his arms. He gathered his bag and hurried out the door, her laughter following him. He speed walked down the hall, and into the bathroom, where he crowded a stall and clipped his nails. HE opened his bag, and ruffled through it, but sighed, and slumped against that wall. He scrubbed his face with his hand. "This is just great."

 

\---------

 

"You're in a good mood." Reiner said, as Eren hummed to himself, despite having to walk all the way into town to get to the Laundry mat, and despite having foul smelling sports wear surrounding him. 

"Yeah?" he said, hiking the laundry basket higher on his hip. Thanks to his hurt leg, Reiner offered to help him out. Little did the big blonde know he would be carrying more than just Eren's dirty clothes. 

"Your date go well, I'm guessing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Very." Riener held open the heavy glass door, as Eren hobbled in.

They located a couple washers. "He was just really great, he's a cop. He is really sweet, and-"

"Don't look now." Reiner said, leaning over to Eren as he was counting quarters. "But a certain some one is here."

Eren glanced over his shoulder, where Reiner had nodded to. He looked back at the man's stocky face, confused. "Levi?"

Reiner shrugged, crossing his arms. Eren let out a breath of air, "Don't scare me like that, I thought it was Mikasa or something."

"Why would you be worried about Mikasa?"

"Where not exactly seeing eye to eye lately. She still uppity about my date yesterday. The team forfeited the game cause I wasn't there."

"Oh, yeah I heard about that." Reiner nodded, and laughed. "Seems kinda ridiculous."

"Thank you!" Eren stuffed the first of the sports wear into the machine and slammed the lid. Hopping up on top of its twin next to it. Reiner got quiet as he sat down on the floor, quickly being lulled to sleep by the hum of the washer. Eren watched Levi carefully from across the way, who was already pulling his clothes from the dryer. Eren didn't know Levi used the laundry mat, but then again he never saw Levi in dirty clothes either.  
The black haired man, folded his clothes as he put them into his Mary Poppins Bag of sorts, before chucking his current one off and replacing it with a freshly washed one.  
Eren looked away, there where washers at the school but some one had thrown a bleach cap in one and the other broke, so it would explain why he would be using it today. But there was a special card needed, and only people who lived on campus could sign up for it. Eren had lost his long ago, which is why he used the public washers. He tilted his head, and then shrugged the thought away. It wasn't his business where Levi washed his clothes anyway. It didn't even mean anything.

He swung his legs off the side of the machine, and tried to think of something else. Breathing a sigh of relief when Levi left, seemingly still unknown of his presence.  
When the clothes where washed, and the sun was setting on his Saturday, him and Riener walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while I crash go check out my tumblr --->
> 
> http://mcmilkthistle.tumblr.com/
> 
> if you have any questions or ideas, feel free to ask me on there   
> <3 Thank you for reading! *kisses you on the forehead and then goes to sleep*


End file.
